Enamorada de un idolo de barro
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Rosalie es una chica como cualquier otra; pero ella tiene un secreto: esta enamorada de una estatuilla de barro desde que era pequeña. Cada noche mira a la luna y las estrellas suplicandoles que convierta en un humano real para que la cuide y la proteja.
1. Prefacio

**ENAMORADA DE UN IDOLO DE BARRO**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solamente me pertenece la historia.

**P R E F A C I O**

Si tuvieras la oportunidad de pedir un deseo y que este se volviera realidad ¿Qué pedirías?, ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas en este mundo?, ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? ¿Cuál es tu mayor anhelo? ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía?

Esta es la historia de Rosalie Hale una jovencita de 17 años que nunca espero lo que le iba a suceder. Ella es hermosa físicamente y crease o no eso a ella dejo de importarle hace tiempo; pues la vida la ha maltratado mucho y a lo largo de todos esos años ha aprendido algo: no se debe confiar en la gente pues no es la primera vez que la usan ni la primera vez que la engañan.

Hace tanto tiempo que tan solo tiene un sueño; que tan solo tiene una ilusión: Que la persona que ella ama sea real. Que realmente exista.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo que se vuelva real? ¿Cómo que realmente exista? Fácil pregunta, fácil respuesta sencilla.

Rosalie esta enamorada de un ídolo de barro. Si leyeron bien un ídolo de barro al que ella desde su mas tierna infancia bautizo con el nombre de Emmett. Su triste historia se remonta a la época del jardín de infantes cuando ella no era lo que ahora es. LA CHICA BONITA Y POPULAR.

En esta historia descubrirán que no todo es lo que parece y que algunas veces la chica popular no es siempre la que tiene la mejor vida….

Si alguien quiere conocer su historia lean por favor.

N/A: se que estoy un poco loca por iniciar otra historia cuando tengo una sin actualizar y otra comenzada pero les pido paciencia prometo que a mas tardar el domingo tienen la actualización de mi otra historia.

Es cortito pero solo es el prefacio.

¿REVIEWS? DENLE AL GO

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**


	2. Diesciocho años antes

**ENAMORADA DE UN IDOLO DE BARRO**

Olvidaba decirlo. En mi historia todos son humanos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**CAPITULO II**

**DIESCIOCHO AÑOS ANTES**

Para comenzar a contarles mi historia tengo que decirles que todo empezó cuando apenas era una niña. En aquella época yo no era lo que ahora soy. Yo no era bonita ni mucho menos; era más bien común….

Les contare como llegue en primer lugar a esta vida y después como es que lo encontré a el…

Rosalie Lillian Hale Anderson había sido una hija muy esperada. En cuanto sus padres supieron de su llegada a este mundo se pusieron muy felices. El matrimonio Hale Anderson tenia ya cinco años de casados y no habían podido concebir. Su madre Lillian Anderson estaba diagnosticada como estéril; así que el día que les dio la noticia el matrimonio no hizo más que saltar de alegría.

Lo que mas aumento su felicidad fue que en realidad ellos habían tratado por todos los medios (inseminaciones in vitro, vientres alquilados, etc.) de tratar de conseguir su gran anhelo; pero no habían podido lograrlo; de hecho, este era el ultimo intento que el matrimonio hacia, ellos se habían resignado a no tener hijos. Se habían resignado a conseguir una adopción.

Esa tarde la señora Lillian había ido al medico acompañada de su esposo Albert Jasper Hale; pues sabían que tenían que comunicar a su medico la decisión que ya habían tomado.

En los últimos días el señor Hale había observado que su esposa estaba mas pálida de lo normal y que, su estado de salud se veía débil; el creyó que el estado de salud de su esposa se debía a tanto medicamento y tantos tratamientos que estaban llevando a cabo; así que decidió hablar con ella y enfatizarle sus prioridades; y, como es de suponerse su prioridad era ella.

Así que, abatidos como estaban llegaron a la consulta, el Dr. Carson ya los esperaba; en cuanto los vio entrar y ver el estado en que iba Lillian le mando practicar unos estudios BHC, PIE en sangre, Proteína C reactiva y cuantos estudios mas se le ocurrieron.

A juzgar por el aspecto de Lillian el Dr. Carson supuso que Lillian había rechazado la última inseminación así que había decidido proponerle a la pareja desistir de su intento por tener un hijo; decidió decirles o mas bien, aconsejarles que buscaran una adopción.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de proponérselos pues Albert Hale le dijo casi en susurros: Julián estas son las ultimas pruebas que realizas. Es difícil y es complicado para mí decírtelo pero me he dado cuenta que el estado de Lillian esta empeorando cada vez más; a partir de la última inseminación que hiciste mi querida Lillian esta muy mal; unos días después de que se le practicara ella comenzó a palidecer y a desmayarse continuamente. -Dijo Albert Hale.

Es muy difícil para mi decirte esto; dijo retomando la conversación pero la verdad es que ya lo hable con Lillian y le confesé que no me importa tener un hijo biológico; le confesé que lo que mas me importa es ella y si ella muere o pone en riesgo su vida por esta absurda decisión de querer tener un hijo de mi sangre simplemente no lo quiero. No quiero poner en riesgo a Lillian. La amo más que a mi propia existencia.

De a poco estaba asintiendo Julián cuando llego la enfermera con los resultados del P.I.E. practicado a Lillian; pues el había ordenado le llevasen los resultados en cuanto estuvieran listos.

Permíteme por favor Albert; la enfermera me acaba de entregar los resultados de Lillian –le dijo el Dr. Carson. Los examinare enseguida.

¿Qué dicen?

Pregunto un impaciente Albert. En cuanto Julián termino de leer los resultados.

Creo amigo mío que es mejor esperar a Lillian para comunicarles el resultado pues lo que me acaban de informar es algo que tienen que saber ambos…

Albert Hale no tomo eso como un buen augurio; tan desesperado estaba ni siquiera noto la fugaz sonrisa que escapo de los labios del Doctor.

Por fin Lillian había regresado de los estudios que le habían practicado así que Julián le pidió tomar asiento y solamente le dijo: Lillian-Albert tómense de las manos. Por favor no nos asustes le dijo la pareja al unísono.

Por el contrario amigos míos creo que la noticia que les voy a dar los va a poner a saltar de alegría literalmente. Lillian por lo que me ha dicho Albert se que ya no van a seguir con el tratamiento; pero por favor no te pongas triste ni mucho menos; lo que sucede queridos amigos es que: **LILLIAN TU ESTADO DE SALUD NO ES GRAVE; POR EL CONTRARIO ES MUY NORMAL EN UNA MUJER EN TU ESTADO **FELICIDADES A AMBOS **¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA LILLIAN!**

El matrimonio no lo podía creer, estaban atónitos, por fin su mas grande ilusión estaba vuelta realidad, esperaban un hijo. Justo cuando se habían rendido a esa posibilidad de ser padres el cielo les enviaba una estrella para aluzar su oscuridad…

Esperen; por favor, se que la noticia que les acabo de dar es la mejor que les pude haber dado pero…

No termino su frase cuando Albert lo interrumpió. ¿Pero que? ¿Qué es lo que sucede Julián? No es normal comenzó a decir Julián que el cuerpo asimile tan rápido los síntomas del embarazo; por lo que deduzco que será un embarazo de alto riesgo así que, te pido por favor Lillian; les pido a ambos dijo Julián extremar precauciones desde ahora comenzó por decir Julián nada de esfuerzos y te pido mas específicamente guardar reposo absoluto a ti Lillian.

No debes moverte más de lo necesario. Te daré una tarjeta con los datos de un Doctor especialista en embarazos de alto riesgo; es un gran colega su nombre es Carlisle Cullen; generalmente no atiende en esta época pues su esposa también esta embarazada y al igual que tu Lillian su embarazo es de alto riesgo; pero creo que si se lo pido como un favor especial te atenderá.

Y dicho esto y con un asentimiento por parte de la pareja y una vez que salieron a la sala de espera del consultorio Julián llamo a Carlisle y le pidió atender a Lillian.

Como era de esperarse Carlisle se negó en un principio; pero, una vez que Julián le explico la situación de la pareja Carlisle accedió a tratarla.

Una semana después Carlisle revisaba a Lillian y no hizo mas que confirmar lo que Julián ya les había dicho; también aconsejo a Lillian no moverse; así como tampoco realizar ninguna ecografía; pues no era necesario que Lillian se moviera mas de lo indispensable.

Una vez cada semana Carlisle iba a casa de los Hale a checar a Lillian pues su condición no mejoraba mucho y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera a Carlisle.

Por otro lado Esme quien era la esposa de Carlisle y también tenia un embarazo de alto riesgo no salía mucho pero a diferencia de Lillian ella tenia un poco mas de libertad; así que cada que tenia oportunidad se reunía con ella y fue así como nació una relación de amistad entre ambas familias.

Al tercer mes de embarazo Carlisle permitió la realización de una ecografía de la cual pudieron deducir que Lillian esperaba una niña; así que ese mes que estuvo con mejor salud tuvo la oportunidad de ir de compras junto a Esme que estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo de gemelos; pero esa fue la última vez que a Lillian se le permitió salir durante su embarazo; pues con sus andanzas su embarazo se complico mas.

Una noche, al octavo mes de embarazo de Lillian esta tuvo fuertes contracciones; así que ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensarlo, en ese momento Albert la llevo al hospital y enseguida llamo a Carlisle.

Cual seria su sorpresa; pues Carlisle ya estaba en el hospital; hacia poco menos de cinco minutos que su esposa acababa de dar a luz a sus gemelos; es decir, mellizos cuando vio aparecer en el umbral del hospital a Albert con Lillian en brazos; al verlos Carlisle se percato del estado de semi-inconsciencia de Lillian; por lo que enseguida la llevo al quirófano para realizarle una cesárea de emergencia…

Así pasaron dos horas hasta que Carlisle salió del quirófano buscando a Albert y dándole la buena nueva. Al parecer había dos bebes y no uno en el vientre de Lillian; y al igual que Esme Lillian había dado a Luz a mellizos.

Esta noticia no hizo más que agrandar la felicidad de Albert quien enseguida paso a los cuneros al igual que Carlisle a conocer a sus respectivos hijos.

No te preocupes dijo Carlisle los pequeñitos están bien la pequeña Rosalie Lillian y el bebe –Jasper- dijo enseguida Albert estarán bien solo pasaran un tiempo en la incubadora.

Creo que de haber podido salir Lillian un poco más hubiésemos podido saber que también esperaban gemelos. Comento Albert

Por cierto dijo Carlisle ya con un poco de humor Jasper viste con ropa de Edward presiento que Alice y la pequeña Rosalie serán grandes amigas y nos sacaran canas verdes cuando crezcan y tengan a millones de chicos tras de ellas; mientras que Edward y Jasper serán grandes amigos y serán quienes las cuidaran y celaran.

Si creo que así será. Respondió Albert con gran satisfacción

¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Háganmelo saber con sus reviews.

A que no se esperaban esto ¿O si?

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews del primer capi: Kathia-chan, Lyra Cullen, cullen lua XD y

Como ven aquí aparecerán todos los Cullen pero quería que entendieran porque Rose era especial para sus padres y el porque se darán cuenta en los próximos capítulos que la cuidan tanto.

Besos.

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	3. Sus primeros años

**ENAMORADA DE UN IDOLO DE BARRO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Hola, yo de nuevo. Antes que nada quería pedirles una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

Una vez dadas las disculpas ahora si vamos con el capi.

**CAPITULO II**

**SUS PRIMEROS AÑOS **

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que los mellizos Hale Anderson habían nacido; habían sido años muy complicados desde el punto de vista médico; puesto que, mientras Jasper "El bebe sorpresa" gozaba de una excelente salud la pequeña Rosalie o "Rosie" como la llamaban cariñosamente sus padres había resultado ser una niña muy enfermiza; por lo que, sus padres la sobreprotegían y la mantenían en casa.

**JASPER**

Papá, por favor, por favor, suplicaba lloroso el pequeño Jasper de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio, permite que Rosie vaya conmigo al colegio ¡Por favor papi! –Decía Jasper con carita cada vez mas llorosa y temblando. Te prometo cuidarla mucho.

Ya verás papi, Rosie tendrá muchos amigos –le dije a mi papi tratando de convencerlo-, además, te prometo que Edward, Alice y yo la cuidaremos mucho y no dejaremos que nada malo le pase a mi hermanita.

Te prometo que si la dejas ir conmigo al colegio no permitiré que ella haga esfuerzos. Por favor papito yo quiero que mi hermanita pueda salir y esa sería una buena forma: ir al colegio donde no estará solita.

Yo quiero mucho a mi hermanita Rosalie y me siento muy triste y muy mal cuando me tengo que ir al colegio y ella se queda solita en su habitación sin nadie que le haga compañía; por eso quiero que ella vaya conmigo al colegio; para que ya no estuviera sola y no extrañarla tanto.

Además; mi hermanita me había confesado que no le gustaba quedarse sola en casa y que le gustaría ir conmigo al colegio. Y si ella no va al colegio conmigo ¡yo no quiero ir! –le dije a mi papi como último recurso y tratando de convencerlo-.

Papá me miro pensativo y serio a la vez y me dijo que no estaba bien que estuviera haciendo berrinches, que yo sabía que mi hermanita estaba enferma y no estaba bien que yo ayudara a alimentar sus ilusiones; que debíamos cuidarla mucho para que no se enfermara.

-Pero papi. Replique yo.

-Pero nada jovencito. Dijo mi papa. Tu hermanita no irá al colegio contigo; se quedara en casa a estudiar; el lugar en donde está segura.

-¡No es justo! –Le grite a papa- y salí corriendo a la habitación de mi hermanita.

Lo siento. –Dije yo a modo de disculpa; no conseguí que papá te dejara ir conmigo al colegio y me acerque a su cama.

¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?

-Mal, me siento muy mal. Me contesto Rosie.

-¿Qué te sucede Rosie?

-Me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho frio. Me dijo ella.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace tratando de consolarla; aunque yo también me sentía mal.

En cuanto la abrace me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien; puede que fuera chiquito, pero, en este tiempo había aprendido cosas importantes, y enseguida me di cuenta de que mi hermanita tenía mucha fiebre. Mi padrino Carlisle me había enseñado como hacerlo de manera sencilla y sin ayuda de un termómetro.

Iba a salir corriendo en busca de papá para que llamara al médico pero Rosie me detuvo diciéndome que ella quería ir al colegio con Edward, Alice y conmigo y que tenía un plan. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso; pero accedí. Todo fuera por ver feliz a mi hermanita.

**ROSIE**

Otra vez estaba enferma; ¡Es horrible estar enferma! Me dolía mucho la cabeza; además tenía muchos escalofríos; por eso me había metido en mi cama con mi pijamita de princesas, necesitaba a Jasper a mi lado, quería que mi hermanito me abrazara.

Jasper es el mejor hermano que pude tener; pero él no podía estar a mi lado en estos momentos; le había dicho que me sentía muy triste cuando él se iba al colegio y yo me quedaba sola y me había prometido hablar con papá y tratar de convencerlo de dejarme ir al colegio con él y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Escuche sus pasos y como se dirigía corriendo a mi cuarto; esperaba que trajera buenas noticias; pero presentía que no iba a ser así.

Toco a mi puerta y yo le permití entrar.

Lo siento. –Dije yo a modo de disculpa; no conseguí que papá te dejara ir conmigo al colegio y se acerco a mi cama.

-Yo me puse muy triste y un poquito más roja. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando Jasper me pregunto: ¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?

-Mal, me siento muy mal. Le conteste yo.

-¿Qué te sucede Rosie? ¿Te sientes enferma? Me pregunto Jasper-

-Me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho frio. Le dije a modo de contestación. Estaba furiosa.

Mi hermanito se acerco a mí y me abrazo tratando de consolarme.

Iba a salir corriendo en busca de papá para que llamaran al médico pero yo lo detuve diciéndole que yo quería ir al colegio con Edward, Alice y con él y que tenía un plan. Le conté mi plan y no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer; pero accedió al final.

**Todo por ver feliz a mi hermanita**. –Me dijo Jasper.

Y salió corriendo.

**JASPER**

Salí corriendo de la habitación de Rosie a la habitación de mis padres; llegue un poco agitado pero toque y entre; mi padre estaba a punto de regañarme por correr así por la casa; pues lo tenía prohibido; le pedí esperar un poco para recuperar el aliento; enseguida que lo recupere me disculpe por correr así.

Es Rosie. Otra vez está enferma; o al menos eso creo –les dije a mis papitos. Esta muy calientita y roja y dice que tiene escalofríos; esta acostada en su cama.

De inmediato, mis padres salieron en su búsqueda; no sin antes llamar al Doctor que no contestaba. Estaban a punto de llamarle nuevamente cuando una de las empleadas anuncio la llegada de los Cullen diciendo que el Doctor Carlisle Cullen había traído a Allie y a Edward a jugar con nosotros. Mi papi bajo enseguida.

**ALBERT**

Hola Carlisle ¿Cómo estás? Es un alivio que seas tú quien haya traído a los niños.

- ¿Qué sucede Albert? –pregunto Carlisle con gesto preocupado.

-Es Rosie, otra vez está enferma, pero su pediatra no contesta. ¿Podrías checarla?

-Claro. Me respondió Carlisle. Aunque sabes que soy ginecólogo y no pediatra ¿Verdad?

-Sí, así es. Pero sé que también eres un gran médico, fuiste capaz de traer a mis pequeños a este mundo; sanos y salvos y contra todo pronóstico por ser prematuros.

-Ni lo menciones. Dijo Carlisle. Ese es mi trabajo. Además; gracias a ello tengo a los mejores ahijados del mundo.

**CARLISLE**

Subí a la recamara de Rosie. Alice ya se encontraba con ella y le pedí a mi pequeña salir para poder checar a Rosie.

-Hola Princesa. Salude a mi pequeña ahijada. Su carita se ilumino al verme.

-Hola padrino. Me contesto Rosie. Otra vez estoy enferma. Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, lo sé pequeñita.

-Hoy te voy a checar yo porque no localizan a tu pediatra.

-Está bien.

-Enseguida me di cuenta de que simplemente se trataba de un poco de temperatura. Nada que un baño tibio y unas tempra infantiles no pudieran curar.

-Sabes padrino

-¿Qué sucede Rosie? Le pregunte.

-Quiero ir al colegio con Allie, con Edward y con mi hermanito; pero papa no quiere que vaya. Dice que allí no habrá quien me cuide y no me quiere dejar ir. –Me confesó Rosie llorando.

-Me quede un poco pensativo y reflexionando sobre lo que le sucedía a Rosie. Quizás y solo quizás pensé entre mi lo que le haga falta a mi pequeña ahijada es salir un poco más; probablemente así dejaría de enfermarse tan seguido.

-Ya veo pequeñita. Tengo una idea y prometo hablar con tus padres y tratar de convencerlos de dejarte ir al colegio; pero a cambio debes tomar tus medicamentos. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo. ¿Pero como sabes que no planeaba tomarlos?

-Alice insistió en venir a jugar contigo y cuando veníamos en el auto menciono que no querías tomar tus medicamentos. Aunque yo sabía que no estabas enferma.

-Esa pequeña bruja que todo sabe. Me dijo riendo Rosalie.

**ROSIE**

Está bien, te lo prometo. ¿Pero en verdad me ayudaras a convencer a mis padres para que me dejen ir al colegio?

-Si mi pequeña; te lo prometo. -Me dijo mi padrino Carlisle.

Puedes entrar Alice.

-Gracias papi. Ah y por cierto. Si convencerás a los papas de Rosie para que la dejen ir al colegio.

-Gracias por la confianza mi pequeña clarividente.

-De nada. Dicho esto entro en la recamara de Rosalie.

**LILLIAN**

¿Qué tiene mi pequeña? Inmediatamente aborde a Carlisle.

-No te preocupes Lillian. No es nada grave. Solamente un poco de temperatura. Nada que un baño tibio y unas tempra no puedan curar. –Dijo Carlisle.

Disculpa mi atrevimiento Lillian; ya le di las pastillas a Rosie y ya le pedí a una de las empleadas que le preparara el baño a Rosie. En este momento Alice esta con ella.

-Ni que lo digas Carlisle. Gracias a ti por tu preocupación.

-¿Podría comentarles algo a ti y a Albert?

-Sí, claro. Bajemos a la biblioteca. Allí se encuentra Albert. ¿Podrías adelantarte? Me cerciorare de que las empleadas ya hayan preparado el baño y Rosie lo este tomando.

-Sí. Bajare.

**ALBERT**

Adelante. Dije en cuanto escuche que tocaban la puerta.

Cariño ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupe pues Lillian había bajado junto con Carlisle.

-Tranquilízate. Nada malo. Rosie está bien.

-Menos mal. Gracias nuevamente Carlisle.

-No ha sido nada. Pero me gustaría comentar algo con ustedes –Dijo Carlisle.

-Adelante. Respondí yo.

**CARLISLE**

En cuanto Albert me lo permitió comencé. Es sobre Rosie. Dije yo.

Sé que no debería inmiscuirme en esta situación; pero debido a que Rosie me lo pidió es que me atrevo a comentarlo con ustedes. Comencé a decir pausadamente.

Por favor, les pido que no se molesten con Rosie y que traten de entenderla. La pequeñita me ha comentado que desea ir al colegio como cualquier otra niña normal lo hace; se que ustedes consideran esta petición una fatalidad; y créanme que los entiendo, pues se del estado de salud y de la fragilidad que guarda Rosie.

Pero; analizando la situación –como médico- aclare yo, creo que lo más sensato es permitir que Rosie salga, se desarrolle y conviva con gente de su edad; creo que a su salud le vendría bien un cambio de ambiente; claro está, con los debidos cuidados.

Tengo la certeza de que al permitirle a Rosie salir al aire libre le permitirán desarrollar sus defensas contra los diversos gérmenes que hay en el ambiente y poco a poco se recompondrá. No digo que no se enfermara; porque eso es imposible de prometer; aun para mí que soy médico.

Termine mi discurso y observe como Lillian y Albert me observaban, así que anote por último el que lo consultaran con el pediatra de la pequeñita; ya que él era el experto y el les aconsejaría mejor que yo.

**LILLIAN Y Albert**

No, Carlisle no tenemos nada que comentar con el pediatra, si tú crees que eso ayudara aunque sea un poco a mejorar la salud de nuestra niña lo haremos. Este ya es el cuarto pediatra que cambiamos; pues no hemos visto mejoría en la pequeñita. Gracias por el consejo. Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

-Gracias por la confianza. Respondió Carlisle. Gracias por confiar en mí. Aunque les recuerdo que solamente es mi opinión como médico. Me retiro. Por cierto; Esme pasara a recoger a Edward y a Alice alrededor de las siete.

Dicho esto Carlisle se retiro rumbo a su consultorio.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Déjenme saberlo en un review.**

Espero que este capítulo haya compensado la tardanza en subir. Es cortito; pero da bastante información. Espero poder actualizar pronto.

Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo sabrán algo de Emmett y quizás de Bella.

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Adiós!!!**


	4. ¡Una sorpresa! Mi libertad y un tesoro

**ENAMORADA DE UN IDOLO DE BARRO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

Antes de comenzar el capitulo les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero tuve buenos motivos.

Primero: No escribí nada pues no tenía mucha inspiración y me gusta hacer una especie de borradores ya que, primero lo escribo en una libreta y después lo paso al ordenador

Segundo: Cuando lo escribí se quedo guardado en mi ordenador pues originalmente este capítulo estaba escrito en dos partes era bastante largo.

Después cuando lo pase a la memoria se me perdió pero no me preocupe pues lo tenía en el ordenador. Pero sorpresa resulta que mi hermanita la formateo por error y me quede sin capi.

Para rematarla con la mala suerte perdí la libreta y me sentí muy enojada así que no escribí mas nada hasta que no se me paso el coraje.

Por último este es el resultado que me dio. No me quedo tan largo como la vez pasada pero es lo que más me agrado de lo que había escrito. Créanme cuando les digo que lo escribí como tres o cuatro veces porque no me gustaba el resultado.

Y ya por ultimo les digo que para los que siguen mis otras historias: "El llanto de una princesa" y "Como en un cuento de hadas" ya casi están los capis pues esos también iban en la memoria. De hecho del de "El llanto de una princesa tengo tres capis" pero solo uno en el ordenador y hasta que no acabe con el de tipear el de: "Como en un cuento de hadas" lo voy a subir.

Y, ahora si aquí está el capi: intente no perder la idea original pero a ver qué opinan ustedes.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**¡UNA SORPRESA!**

**Y DE CÓMO ROSALIE ENCONTRO UN TESORO Y SU LIBERTAD**

**LILLIAN Y ALBERT**

Después de hablar con Carlisle y meditarlo mucho habíamos decidido enviar a nuestra niña al mismo colegio al que asistían Jasper, Alice y Edward.

Teníamos confianza ciega en lo que nos había dicho Carlisle. Así que decidimos darle una sorpresa a Rosie y a Jasper.

Esa misma tarde habíamos logrado que la niña quedara inscrita en el colegio. No se lo dijimos; pues queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Dos días después cuando la nena ya estaba recuperada decidimos llevarla de compras. Comenzamos por los lugares habituales.

Al pasar –intencionalmente- por la tienda de uniformes escolares vimos como a Rose se le bordearon los ojos con lagrimas.

-¿Quieres entrar Rosie? No. –Dijo ella. Para que voy a entrar si allí solamente venden uniformes escolares y yo no voy al colegio. Yo tomo clases en casa.

Así es amor; pero tu hermano necesita un uniforme nuevo y tú podrías decidir cual le queda mejor si los ves. Además tu padre se llevo a Jasper al otro extremo de la tienda y no queremos perder tiempo buscándolos y no. No puedo localizarlos por celular Rosie, ya llame a tu padre y no contesta el celular.

Está bien mamá. Entremos.

Una vez dentro pedí un uniforme del colegio Saint Hellen para varón y le pedí a Rosie medirse el sweater y el chaleco; pues aduje que ella y Jasper tenían la misma talla.

Una vez que Rosie estuvo dentro del probador le pedí a la dependienta me mostrase el uniforme para niña del mismo colegio. Le explique que era el de Rosalie Hale Anderson. Ya que en esa tienda solamente hacían uniformes a medida.

Rosie, cariño puedes probarte este también. Y le pase el jumper café y azul.

De inmediato mi niña pego un grito de alegría.

Puede que fuese una nena enfermiza; pero no tonta así que, de inmediato lo comprendió.

Mami. Iré al colegio con Jazz.

Si, cariño, iras al colegio con tu hermano y tus amigos. –Le respondí.

Mi niña salió feliz a lucir su nuevo uniforme y tanto Jasper, Albert y yo aplaudimos su desfile.

Ellos habian llegado unos momentos después de que la nena había entrado al probador.

Mi nena no cabía de felicidad pues por fin iría al colegio; y casualmente habian llegado a la tienda Esme y Carlisle acompañados de Allie y Edward. Los mejores amigos de mi hija.

**ROSIE **

Para celebrar mi rápida recuperación mis padres habian decidido llevarnos a Jazz y a mí de compras. Papa se había llevado a Jasper a comprarle un nuevo juego de soldaditos que habíamos visto en otra de las tiendas; así que se quedaron atrás, mientras mama y yo seguíamos con las compras.

De pronto pasamos por la tienda de uniformes que confeccionaba el del colegio al que asistía mi hermano. A mí se me llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas; pues a mí me gustaría lucir ese uniforme.

Mamá me pregunto si quería entrar y yo le dije que no; porque allí solamente confeccionaban uniformes y yo no asistía a ningún colegio pues tomaba clases en casa; sin embargo mi mamita dijo que Jasper necesitaba un uniforme nuevo así que accedí a entrar.

Una vez dentro mi mama le pidió a la encargada un uniforme para varón para el colegio Saint Hellen. A mí se me hizo rarísimo porque esa tienda solamente hacia uniformes sobre medida; pero aun así la encargada se lo mostro. Quizás ya tenían confeccionado un par o mami ya lo había encargado –pensé-.

Mamá me pidió que me midiera el sweater y el chaleco; pues Jazz y yo teníamos la misma talla. Yo estaba a punto de decirle que no; pero mamá dijo que papá no contestaba nuevamente el celular y yo accedí entonces.

Una vez en el probador mamá me pidió también probarme otro uniforme. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando vi que se trataba de un uniforme de niña.

Lo comprendí de inmediato. Era mi uniforme; iría al colegio con mi hermanito y mis amigos; tal y como me lo había dicho Alice dos tardes antes.

Yo salí feliz de los probadores; pues estaba mostrándoles mi uniforme nuevo.

Allí afuera estaban mi papito, mi hermanito y mamá y me aplaudían mi pequeño desfile.

Cuando terminaba de probarme mis uniformes llegaron mis amigos con sus papas y Allie solamente me dijo: Te lo dije Rosie. ¡Qué vendrías con nosotros al colegio!

Yo la abrace muy fuerte y le dije: ¡Si, Allie! Iré con ustedes.

Escuche como mamá le daba las gracias a Esme por haber mandado a hacer esos uniformes a mi medida y ella solamente le contesto que había sido idea de Alice.

**E & R**

**ROSIE**

Una semana después ya asistía al colegio. Pero no fue lo que yo me había imaginado.

Las niñas me trataban muy mal y se burlaban de mí por usar lentes. Yo era muy bonita; o por lo menos eso creía yo. Hasta que llegue al colegio.

Tenía mi cabello rubio y me llegaba bajo la cintura además de una cara en forma de corazón con unos hermosos ojos azules. Tan azules como las violetas.

Mi única amiga seguía siendo Alice y mi hermano y Edward; que eran quienes siempre me defendían del resto del grupo.

Una tarde después de unos meses en el colegio unas niñas me pegaron y me lanzaron sobre un montículo de tierra.

Eran Jessica, Lauren y Samanta. Ellas estaban muy enojadas conmigo porque Edward hablaba conmigo. Edward era uno de los niños más populares del colegio pese a ser tan chiquito. Al igual que mi hermano Jasper.

La verdad es que Edward era un niño adorable y mi mejor amigo. Él me quería mucho y me cuidaba y me protegía. A veces era un hermano más para mí.

Cada vez que las niñas me hacían llorar Edward siempre me rescataba. El siempre les decía que no debían molestarme o si no se las verían con él. Edward siempre les decía que si me seguían molestando no les volvería a hablar.

Su afán por defenderme llego a un punto increíble. Un día cuando me habian llevado hasta una parte del patio en el que solamente había arena y yo lloraba Edward llego y me levanto pues ellas me habian empujado a la parte en la que había lodo y mi bonito uniforme había quedado manchado.

Les contare como es que llegue a ese punto.

**Flashback **

Edward y Jasper se habian metido en un problema. Ellos le habian hecho travesuras a la maestra y habian llenado globos con agua y cuando la miss Diana había entrado al salón se los arrojaron. Ellos pensaban que se trataba de un niño que siempre me molestaba: MIKE NEWTON. El insistía que debía sentarme junto a él y yo me negaba. Yo quería sentarme con mi hermanito pero Mike me molestaba a menudo. Yo les conté a Jazz y a Edward que ese niño me había jalado y como Alice había visto también lo corroboro ellos se enojaron muchísimo y dijeron que harían algo para que ese niño antipático me dejara de molestar

Entonces ellos planearon una venganza para que dejara de molestarme. Le arrojarían globos con agua de sabor para que su bonito uniforme se manchara y me dejara de molestar. Y así lo hicieron. (Mike era vanidoso y siempre presumía su uniforme limpio). De hecho la mente maestra del plan fue mi amiga Alice. Ella les dio la idea. Yo les dije que no era necesario que lo hicieran pero ellos nunca me escuchan. Entonces cuando todo estaba listo entro la miss y término empapada y manchada con diferentes colores. Así que ese día tanto Alice como Jazz y Edward terminaron castigados sin receso.

**Fin del flashback**

Ese día yo me negaba a salir del salón de clases pues estaría solita pero la miss dijo que yo no estaba castigada y que debía salir al patio y si no salía les aumentaría el castigo a mi hermanito y mis amigos.

Yo salí al patio y entonces ocurrió. Jessica, Lauren y Samanta comenzaron a molestarme y a decirme que esta vez sí que me iba a ir mal. Que no había nadie que me defendiera y que iban a lograr que Edward me dejara de hablar.

Yo me asuste mucho y comencé a correr abrazando a mi muñeca y llegamos al jardín que estaba hasta la parte de atrás. Solo que allí había mucha tierra y entonces ellas me empujaron y perdí el equilibrio y caí en la parte más resbalosa (donde había lodo) pues había llovido y mi bonito uniforme había quedado totalmente sucio y yo me puse a llorar de tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando sucedieron varias cosas:

Cuando lloraba Edward llego y les grito que jamás les volvería a hablar y que se alejaran de mí y que nunca más me volvieran a molestar.

Jessica estaba a punto de decir algo cuando me lleve una sorpresa: ¡Ella es mi novia! Les grito y ninguna de ustedes es ni la mitad de bonita que Rosalie. Ninguna es tan especial como ella.

Jasper y Alice se quedaron pasmados mientras Edward me levantaba y me daba la mano y decía ¿Verdad que eres mi novia Rosie? ¿Verdad que ninguna es tan bonita como tú?

Yo solamente le dije que sí y él me abrazo muy fuerte y no le importo que su uniforme se manchara ni que yo llorara.

Cuando llego la miss siguiendo a Edward a Alice y a Jasper pues se habian salido corriendo del salón de clases ellos les contaron lo que sucedió la profesora les levanto el castigo y nos pidió ir con ella a la dirección para que esta vez el director fuera quien pusiera el castigo a Jessica, Lauren y Samanta.

Yo asentí y les dije que esperaran pues había algo que había visto en el lodo. Era una figurita de barro con facciones de una persona.

Me gusto su forma y sus ojos tristes así que la levante y la limpie (con lo que quedaba limpio de mi uniforme). Cuando lo hice me di cuenta que era como un pequeño hombrecito y le dije al oído: "tu estas tan triste como yo pero ya no estarás solito pues ahora yo te cuidare". Lo envolví cuidadosamente y lo guarde en una de las bolsas de mi uniforme.

En cuanto fuimos a la dirección Jessica y sus amigas quedaron castigadas por un mes sin receso y llamaron a sus padres. Las obligaron a pedirme una disculpa y sus padres me tuvieron que reponer mi uniforme completamente. Sus padres quedaron advertidos que, de volver a molestarme una vez mas esta vez –y no importaba lo pequeño de la molestia- serian expulsadas del colegio.

No puedo decir que no me dio gusto lo que les paso pero tenía un problema más grande: Yo había dicho que era la novia de Edward y no era verdad…

**E&R**

Esa fue la primera noche que hable con mi estatuilla de barro: "Te llamare Emmett, -le dije".

¿Sabes? Yo solo veo a Edward como a un amigo y él lo comprende; me dijo que solamente había dicho esas palabras para que esas niñas me dejaran de molestar y que él me quería solamente como a una hermanita. Me gustaría que fueras real Emmett. Estoy segura que yo podría ayudarte para que ya no tengas esa mirada triste.

Abrace a Emmett y le di un beso, lo puse en mi tocador y fue la primera noche que dormí feliz desde que había entrado al colegio pues antes de dormir le pedí a la estrella más brillante del cielo que Emmett fuera real y que me pudiera escuchar y consolar cuando estuviera más triste y sola.

Al final lo que me había pasado ese día no era tan malo pues había encontrado a Emmett y ya no estaría tan triste…

* * *

**NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO YA EXPLIQUE ARRIBA LOS MOTIVOS.**

**PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS Y NO ABANDONEN MI HISTORIA**

**¿LES GUSTO LO DE LOS NOVIOS DE EDWARD Y ROSE?**

**O COMO LA DEFENDIAN**

**Y, ¿SE IMAGINAN A ROSE CON LENTES?**

**POR CIERTO DIJE QUE EN ESTE CAPI APARECIA EMMETT; MAS NUNCA DIJE COMO. ESPERO NO HABERLAS DECEPCIONADO. EN EL PROXIMO SABRAN LA HISTORIA O PARTE DE ELLA DE PORQUE SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA ESTATUILLA DE BARRO. **

**INTENTEN ADIVINAR COMO LLEGO A SER ASÍ. SI ALGUNA LO LLEGA A ADIVINAR LE DEDICO EL CAPI. AUNQUE NO CREO QUE LO ADIVINEN ¿O SI? SORPRENDANME**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**BESOS**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**


End file.
